Take My Hand
by CrazyBYERileyMcDonoFan
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Celina Avila, a shadowhunter, whom was sent on a mission to find another race of vampires. After 4 years and after Edward dumps her, she is reunited with a guy from her past. Will she fall for Edward again or her mystery guy? Inspired by Take My Hand by the Cab. All characters and some parts of the plot belong to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I am starting this third story because I really like the idea I came up with. If you guys read _New Life, New Love_, I said it would be a Twilight & PJO Crossover, but _TwilightBreakingDawn _PM me and suggested a Twilight & TMI Crossover. After a lot of thinking I decided to do this. Now please welcome my third story; _Take My Hand_. Inspired by, Take My Hand by The Cab.**

**Just like in _One Last Dance_, I will post a stanza of the song until the end of the song. The lyrics come from _ ._**

**The setting is after Edward dumps her, and in this story Jace doesn't get captured by the Inquisitor, but instead flees to Forks, Washington. So it's before City of Glass.**

* * *

_"Calm your nerves now_

_And don't worry, just breathe_

_Are you sure now?_

_Don't bother packing_

_Let's just leave"_

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe he left me in this damn forest. If I ever see him again, he is fucking dead. I sat in the forest all alone; not wanting to go back home just yet. I should have at least brought my seraph blade with me. Let me introduce the real me. My name is Celina Avila. Not many people know of my family since my parents were never in Valentine's circle. When I was nine, they were killed in a demon attack, and since then, the Lightwoods allowed me to live and train in the New York Institute.

A year later, the Lightwoods adopted Jace. Since then the four of were best friends and we did everything together; eat, train, and play.

Then three years later, I was sent to live with two shadowhunters, who chose to live amongst the mundane, Charlie and Renee Swan. I also changed my name to Isabella Swan so nobody can follow me, and had to spray paint all of my marks daily, so nobody would talk about them. They were divorced when I met them so I first lived with Renee she trained me as I lived with her, but when she was feeling depressed from being away from Phil, I then moved to live with Charlie.

Next year was such a bore, thanks to that pathetic excuse for a vampire. They think they are all scary because of the way they are, a scary vampire would drink human blood not animal. But sparklepires aren't even scary when they drank human blood. I could've killed James if I had my seraph blade or at least a dagger. But no, I was kidnapped and was forced to leave the state all because of an overprotective vampire. I am now regretting everything I did ever since I met that stupid, ass Cold One. Now you know my whole life basically.

I still sat in the forest leaning against a tree until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a guy with golden hair and eyes. I pretended to look nervous so he will believe I am a mundane.

"Calm down." He said. I did as he told and stared at him calmly. He smiled and so did I. "Are you lost or something?"

"Yea I am lost a little bit," I said, still smiling.

"Here, come with me I'll take you to this place I know then I could take you home." I nodded and as he held his hand out, which I take.

Jace POV

I was lucky that I was able to escape the Inquisitor, if I haven't I'd be locked up in a cage. Anyways I found myself in this small town named Forks, in Washington. I found this small cabin that I will live in until I get a job for money. Before I left my cabin, I spray painted my arm to cover up my marks.

I was walking around in the forest thinking about the times I had with Celina when we were younger. I saw this girl who looked about the same age as me. I asked if she was okay and then I took her to my cabin.

When we got there I gave her some water and she gladly took it. "So what were you doing in the woods all alone?"

"My boyfriend dumped me there."

"And he didn't even bother to take you back home?" She shook her head. I spilled water on my arm and the spray paint started to come off. She tilt her head and I guess she saw part of the angelic rune on my arm and she gasped.

"Your a shadowhunter!" She said in surprise.

"How do you know-" before I could finish my sentence I saw her pour water on her arm to reveal all of her marks. "Your a shadowhunter to!" She nodded.

"Whats your name boy?"

"Jace. How about you girl?" I asked.

"Jace is that really you?"

"I'm sorry, but am I suppose to know you?"

She laughed quietly and said, "I can't believe you don't remember me! But I guess its because it has been a few years."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?" I yelled with a confused look on my face.

She laugher a little again then said, "My name is Celina Avila, I was your best friend since you moved in with Lightwoods." I looked at her with shock and disbelief, at least until she brought out the necklace around her neck. I saw That the charm was a ring, but I soon recognized that ring, it was the ring I gave her for her tenth birthday. Well technically it was Maryse's old ring and she thought it would be a great present for Celina, so I gave it to her.

"Celina, I missed you!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 of Take My Hand. Tell me if you like it. Since I am doing this third story, updates on any of stories will be slower. Sorry. :(**

**_From,_**

**_The Opal Dragon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank You to all of those who either reviewed or favorited/followed this story. It means so much to me and now I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

_(All of them) Said they wanted change_

_I hope that you remain the same_

_To show that this is not a game_

_Let's end this tragedy today_

* * *

Celina POV

As soon as we pulled apart from our hug, we soon started to talk.

I told him everything I went through, the training with Renee, my Cold One Mission, me pretending to fall in love with that so called vampire F-ward, and me sitting all alone in the damn forest.

"Im going to kill him for leaving you unprotected in the forest! Why didn't you bring your seraph blade with you?! You could of killed him for doing this to you with one swing!" Jace yelled at me the for a while, and he was really pissed off.

"Jeez Jace. Calm down I didn't bring my seraph blade with me because i didn't want him to see me with it, get suspicious, then blow my cover. So calm do you idiot!" I said yelling at my bestie.

"Ok, fine I'm sorry." Jace apologized. Wait, Jace just apologized. He never apologized. Who the hell change his messed up life I want to thank them for doing this to Jace!

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Who is who?" Jace asked kind of scared.

"Who did you meet?"

"CeCe what are you talking about? I didn't meet anybody except you for the first time in years!" Jace asked getting really confused. I bet he is lying. But i still smiled as he called me by the childhood nickname he gave me.

"Liar! I know you met somebody. Jace Wayland doesn't apologize! He never did when he was younger so why would he do it now?!" I said starting to yell at him. He looked away and I knew that i caught him. "You might as well confess. You know I caught you and you have no way out of it," I said smirking.

"You really have not change since we were little. You are still the devil I've always known." He said smirking

"Who is it you met?" I asked as suspiciousness grows and grows inside of me.

"Her name is Clary Fray and she is my sister." I stare at him shocked at his response. He snaps his fingers in front of my eyes until i snapped out of it. "CeCe, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that i didn't know Michael Wayland had a daughter."

"He doesn't."

"Then how-" Thats when Jace cut me off.

"Clary is Valentine's daughter, and I am his son. My full name is Jonathan Christopher Morgerstern." I stare at him with wide eyes and an open mouth which Jace closed until it dropped again. "But please still call me Jace I don't ever want to hear the name 'Jonathan' again."

I felt sorry for that guy and I thought I would never admit this, but I'm kind of in love with this guy.

Jace POV

CeCe stood there with her mouth open i closed it, but then it fell again and i just had to laugh at it.

Although we have been apart for so many years, I never stopped thinking about her. And seeing her now, and how beautiful she became, I finally admit that I am not in love with Clary Fray, I am in love with Celina Avila or as I call her when I was younger; CeCe Avi.


End file.
